Coming of a Storm
by Norcinu
Summary: Pimped up version of Stormsangelanimerocs. A bitbeast get transported to the human world from it own and meets up with the BladeBreakers. She especially has problems with Kai, but later, her emotions start to show their real colour… [KaixOC]
1. Foreword

**Coming of a Storm**

(By Norcinu and stormsangel-animerocs)

**Norcinu:** This chapter explains what is changed and modified to the Beyblade show to this story. READ or you're gonna get confused on what's going on with all these ghosts flying around in the 1st chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Enthusiastically (woah, long word to spell) says I don't own Beyblade! Arashi belongs to Stormsangel-animerocs. And this plot belongs to STORMSANGEL-ANIMEROCS as well! I just pimped it up a little for fun. I did get her permission as well.

On with the prologues! I hope I didn't miss something out fingers crossed

* * *

Prelude – Setting of the Bitbeast World

In this universe, all bit-beasts come from another world (think of it like…Digimon or something) and they can only come to the human world when they become a bit-beast chip (How? I dunno, use your wonderful imagination smiles).

They can come out of the chip out of battles as a ghost-like form, which only other bit-beasts and their owner can see. Also because of this, they can speak to other bit-beasts around them and communicate through telepathy to their owners. Except a mysterious portal has appeared sending a bit-beast to the human world, as human. Though she wasn't the only one…

When these…things are used:

………… means the character is thinking to themselves or to their bit-beast

"…………" means the character (Can be a Bit-beast) is talking

-…………- means the bit-beast is talking to either their human

BTW (by the way) to those people who…just don't know the basics:

POV Point Of View

R&R Read and Review

Ok, for those who cannot be bothered to read her description (I recommend you do but if you don't want to, then that's ok) just skip the rest of this chapter, it doesn't change a thing to your understanding of the story. Oh and picture shall be done of her sooner or later 'cause Stormyz isn't giving me a decent enough description for her costume. (And yes I do draw, just having problems buying a scanner, hehe)

Name:Arashi (Meaning storm in Japanese)

Age:16

Height:161.5 (Yes, it HAD to have the half there)

Weight:Never stated (Yep Stormy angel hasn't thought of it)

Species:She's a bit beast but some of her features changed when in the human world

Powers:Cooking up storms (Only by anger emotion), summoning wings which can be used as shields

Hobbies:Watching sunsets (Awwww-hehe sorry), annoying guys who tend to smirk (I.e. Kai, why? Cause she thinks they know something important that she doesn't or their plotting evilness, bwahahaha)

Enjoys:Sitting in trees (Stormyz, you couldn't think up of anything else?)

Good:Helping out a friend (Cheese topped with cream)

Bad:Has a temper (From being the storm bitbeast)

Colours:Skin: Slightly tanned, olive

Hair: Black

Eyes: Emerald green (Yay, I suggested that )

Favs: Blue, black, purple and green.

* * *

**Norcinu:** That's it, though more information might be added, never know, time will tell… 


	2. Coming of a Storm

**Coming of a Storm** (aka Arashi the Storm Bitbeast)

(By Norcinu and stormsangel-animerocs)

**Norcinu:** Once again, thanx for your permission Stormyz (word spelt; jealous, haha!), it was fun pimping up this, with us working together, we will show the world of our work and take over it, BWHAHAHA (too much chocolate). As they say, two heads are better than one, now off to the story! BTW, I'm not very good at past/present/future tenses, so sorry if it keeps on changing…

HeartlessDevil and Minij Akane, thanks for reviewing :) you're super. Yay, I'm happy! More chocolate for me no, not sharing bwahaha!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Arashi belong to Stormsangel-animerocs. Stormsangel also owns the plot. I own nothing but the chocolate wrappers next to my computer.

**Remember: **… means Character is thinking to either themselves or to their bit-beast

"…" means the character is talking out loud

-…- means the telepathy between bit-beast to human

'…' is sometimes used to indicate the person is just thinking randomly

Chapter 1- Coming of a Storm _**Arashi's POV**_

I kept on running. The black shadow bit-beast was still chasing me, I never done anything to it. I ran through bush after bush, looking for somewhere to ditch this beast. This was getting me nowhere, but I don't want to fight it.

I tripped over a branch and fell flat on my face.

"I hate being a klutz, ESPECIALLY in these life-death situations!" I yelled to myself. The creature tried to jump on me but I rolled out of the way and summoned my wings. I flew upwards, away from the beast but it clawed my wing deeply before I got far.

"Damn, I'm too tired to fly high enough! I've been running so much from YOU" I turned with my heel off the ground to kick the beast's square on the side of its head. I saw a bright white light up ahead, I darted towards it for life, wondering what it could be at the same time.

"That's got to be a portal, well if it's my way out, I'll take it" My wings disappeared to give me more speed and I began sprinting from the beast once again.

**Kai's POV**

I was leaning against the wall looking at the sword Tyson's grandfather owned. He said Dragoon came out of it from the Bit-Beast world, as if an ancient sword could do that. I sighed, watching the others train in the other room was so boring.

Why do I have to be the only one here with ANY talent? It was a miracle to ever win those tournaments with them I thought to myself.

-It's cause you guys like each other soooo much- a voice came from in my head and a red fiery transparent phoenix appeared beside me.

You know what Dranzer?

-Yeah, that I'm the best and most intelligent bit beast in the world- the bird grinned.

NO! That you're never right and thoroughly enjoy annoying me!

-It's true the annoying part, that's always fun. I'm right, I'm ALWAYS right, all the time, ask the other humans. Hahaha…-

I grunted at my arrogant bit-beast, the phoenix looked at the light shining behind me that I didn't give much notice to.

-Err, Kai?- it posed hesitantly.

WHAT?

-I think you should move otherwise you're gonna get squashed-

Wha-? Before I could finish, someone pushed me over, if that was even possible since the fell behind me, from the wall. I sat up and saw a girl, but with cat ears and a tail.

"HEY, watch where you're going," she yelled, she stood up quickly and looked behind her at the wall, out of breath she gusted, "Uhh, have you seen a giant bit-beast, its all black and shadow like, and it was right behind me"

"What? Are you insane?" I yelled back, how dare she push me over like that, now I'm pissed, "You crashed into me from the wall, you say something about a bit-beast out of its Bayblade and…" I paused and took a good look at her, "what's with the goofy costume you're wearing?"

"So, you've never seen a bit-beast in person…" she stated calmly, but she looked like she was seconds from exploding, "One, I'm NOT wearing a costume. Two, I didn't crash into you, you crashed into me. And THREE, how can you miss a black, monster bit-beast!"

She's exploded, I thought, maybe I can anger her a bit more

-You're starting to sound like me, planning to anno-

Shut up Dranzer

_**Arashi's POV**_

He smirked and just sat there.

'I HATE it when guys smirk, it get into my nerves even more' I thought.

"By the way, whatever your name is." I snapped at him but noticed he didn't even hear me, "Don't just ignore me! Stop talking to Dranzer and pay attention to what I'm saying!"

He looked down, he still seemed to be talking to Dranzer still, I started to growl and poked him on the head to catch his attention.

"Hey! My name's Kai, how'd you know I was talking to Dranzer? Oh and a rule you should know before you get yourself killed," He stood up and grabbed my hand, "DON'T POKE ME!" he yelled at my face.

'What? How dare he!' My eye started to twitch, 'Now I really, really hate this guy, and I don't even know him!'

_**Dranzer's POV**_

The two just stood there and continued to fight. 'Whoa, love at first sight, I better tell the others' With that I merged through the wall to where the other bit-beasts trained around the arena. I waited for the fight to finish, ending up a tie with Dragoon and Driger.

Dragoon, a long blue dragon with enormous talons curled up on the floor, and Driger, the green stripped, white tiger with gold plated armour sat there yawning, looking a bit tired from that last battle. A purple reptilian with large amounts of black armour coverings that goes by the name of Draciel stood there scratching his neck in boredom.

"Hey guys, you do realise Arashi is here" I said smugly.

"Sweet" Dragoon answered, getting up and looking at me with eagerness,

"What?" Driger yelled in confusion, "How she get here?"

"Don't know," I replied, "but I think she went through some portal behind Kai." I cracked a smile, "At the moment she's having an argument with Kai about who crashed into who."

"I think the humans should know about this, I'll go and tell Tyson" with that Dragoon walked over to the humans, he curled around Tyson and began to tell him about this problem.

We stood there looking at Dragoon consulting this event to the humans, when a thought hit me. "Hey, I just got an idea," I stated mischievously.

"God no, you're not gonna think up of something like last time. With Kai and the falling into the swimming pool," Draciel said worriedly, "you know how hard it was to persuade Kai not to chop our Beyblades into pieces"

"Yeah, we don't want Kai to be pissed off at us again" Driger said, "but then again, that was quite funny"

"What are ya gonna do?" Dragoon popped up, making Draciel jump a little.

"Arashi is a bit-beast, so I could try to link up her and Kai's minds together just like my mind can connect to Kai's"

"Do it in the most unexpected time! Geez, this is gonna be soo cool!"

"That's just cruel" Draciel protested.

"Well, I'll look for the perfect time, just don't think it's going to be anytime soon though" I cracked a smile.

"Well have you informed Tyson?" Driger asked Dragoon,

"Yep, and he's told Max, Kenny, Daichi and Hilary" Dragoon answered.

'I really hate Hilary, she's so useless,' I thought quietly, 'I swear, she doesn't shut up, she bursts into tears when she breaks a nail, and she tries to expose my pranks to everyone.'

"Good" I nodded.

**Arashi's POV**

"OKAY THAT'S IT! I'm going, since there's no one here HELPFUL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. With that moment person with dark blue hair and a light blue cap rushed in before Kai could come up with another insult.

"Kai! You might want to know this, but you're arguing with a bit-beast named Arashi, who zaps people with lightning bolts and whacks people with her knife-like wings." The boy bawled.

'How did that human know my name?' I wondered, a bit calmer now, turning my head towards the others who came in after him.

"Arashi, doesn't that mean storm? Explains that temper of yours" Kai said, smirking.

'One day I'm gonna kill Kai!' I exploded again. "HEY!" I yelled again, angrily.

"See what I mean?" Kai chuckled a bit.

"Why don't you two just stop arguing for once." Max said.

"Arashi?" Tyson asked in puzzlement.

"Hmm?" I looked towards Tyson

"Dragoon said that you'd have beast features; like ears, tails, claws, but they kinda look invisible, to me anyway. You kinda look more human"

"WHAT!" I screamed, I ran to the nearest mirror clutching my ears, they seemed to be shrinking and loosing their furriness. To my horror my feline ears where now human ones and my tail faded into thin air, so did my other beast characteristics.

"Noooo, what's happening, my ears! My tail! My furriness! Why me!" I shrieked.

"What's the big deal about that anyway?" Kai leaned against the wall.

"Grrr, why would YOU care!" I whimpered, "how can anyone get more insensitive? Urgh, out of all the possible worlds out there, WHY THIS ONE!"

I ran out into the backyard and tried to relax. I looked back to see the others talking to Kai, I looked around to make sure there was no one around and grew my wings. I flew to the highest point on the roof and sat on the edge, wrapping my self with my wings. "At least I still have my wings" I muttered.

'Bit-beasts are supposed to be contained within a Bayblade, if anyone found out about me being a bit-beast…who knows what would happen.' I looked at the beautiful scenery bellow me and drifted off in my own thoughts.

_**? POV**_

My partner and me watched the girl from a nearby tree. She grew wings and flew to the top of the roof.

"Who is she?" The shadow behind me whispered.

I ignored the question, "Well, well, well," I laughed quietly, "Arashi's in the human world… interesting"

**Norcinu:** Well, I'm asking for ideas for this story and anything to improve it. As everyone asks, please R&R (well review now you've read it) or stormsangel won't continue it and nor will I. Plus you'll break our scrawny little feelings if you don't :( Oh and yes I'm aware how much the POVs change…blame Stormyz, hehe.


End file.
